


Sueños del Suroeste

by Insideblue



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insideblue/pseuds/Insideblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La brisa del suroeste trae consigo recuerdos de las Islas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sueños del Suroeste

**Author's Note:**

> PG | Spoilers generales del primer libro.

 

La brisa del suroeste trae consigo recuerdos de las Islas.

Theon se arrebuja en el interior de su capa, los brazos pegados al cuerpo para tratar de mantener el calor. El sol que se pone perfila el contorno de las montañas que rodean Invernalia y en el viento parecen escucharse las canciones de su infancia. Canciones de pescadores y guerreros del mar, envueltas en las débiles olas que mecen los barcoluengos anclados en los muelles de madera oscura, y que mueren en la orilla para renacer después, con el rugido de del dios Ahogado, el dios al que Theon ya nunca reza.

Fue a esas montañas a dónde se escaparon una noche, años atrás, cuando el calor del verano podía aún sentirse cuando el sol se había puesto hacía tiempo. Jugaban a ser exploradores del Muro, perdidos, en busca del camino a casa. Tendidos sobre la hierba, él y Robb, la mirada fija en las estrellas que bañaban la tierra de los lobos, la tierra que algún día será suya.

“Cuando regreses a Pyke y yo sea señor de Invernalia, nada de esto será así”

“¿Nada?”

“Nosotros”

“Ah”

Theon lo recuerda, el vacío en el estómago, el dolor de haber empezado sin querer a sentirse parte de un mundo al que en realidad no pertenecerá nunca. El mundo de Robb.

“No” levantándose sobre un codo, buscando sus ojos en la luz de la pequeña lámpara de aceite, negando con la cabeza “ _No._ Lo que quiero decir es que será distinto. Haremos una alianza. Las tierras del norte y las Islas del Hierro. Seremos como-”

La mirada fija un instante, el ruido del cuero al liberar el puñal indistinto entre los sonidos cercanos del bosque, un corte en su mano, otro en la piel manchada de la suya, dividiendo la piel y el corazón de Theon en el mismo movimiento.

“ _Somos_ , hermanos. Desde ahora y para siempre”

La sangre mezclándose entre la unión de sus manos, entre los dedos enredados, los ojos de Robb brillando en la luz, y Theon recuerda también ese dolor, más vivo y más terrible que ningún otro.

Le oye llegar con pasos pesados. Apoya una mano en su espalda “Theon” dice simplemente, pero la cadencia de su voz es suficiente para alejarle de los sueños del suroeste, y Theon cierra los ojos, el viento que carga con el olor a salitre de una vida leja se enreda en su pelo, el calor de la mano de Robb se le clava hasta los huesos.

_ Desde ahora y para siempre,  _ repite su propia voz en el recuerdo, y mientras regresan al castillo, robando besos a la oscuridad y palabras prohibidas al silencio, Theon se pregunta cuál es su propia verdad, y cual su propia mentira.  
  
(La noche en que le nombran Rey del Norte, Theon se cuela bajo las pieles de su cama, y mientras se enredean en uno en el otro repite en sus oídos una y otra vez la misma promesa, deseando que sea cierta con todo su corazón.)


End file.
